Loghain Mac Tir
A legendary general known for his heroic deeds and strategic genius, Loghain Mac Tir was once the advisor of King Maric and his closest friend. A key figure in exiling the Orlesian Empire from Ferelden, the commoner was rewarded the title of Teyrn, becoming a model of hard work and determination for all people. When his friend was lost at sea five years after their victory, Loghain became the advisor of his son-in-law Cailan, guiding the young and inexperienced king rule the land alongside his daughter Anora. At the Battle of Ostagar, Loghain watched angrily as his foolish king relied on the assistance of the Grey Wardens for repelling a Darkspawn horde. Despite the contempt he had for the mysterious order, Loghain did agree to work alongside them to win this battle. Attempt an hammer-and-anvil tactic, Loghain watched with disgust as Cailan led a charge straight into the Darkspawn horde of superior numbers just for glory and bloodshed. Finally reaching his frustration with the king, Loghain abandoned Cailan and the Wardens to their fate. Returning to the capital city of Denerim, Loghain promoted himself to the title of regent and his daughter as the permanent queen of Fereldin. The Bannorn resisted his decision immediately, and civil war broke out throughout the country. The nobles' attempt of rebellion was significantly faltered when Loghain destroyed the forces of Bronarch and he won a battle outside of Lothering. From that point, the nobles acted with contempt against Loghain, with autonomy being their best choice. When Arl Eamon called a Landsmeet, however, Loghain found himself outnumbered in support as the Warden had unearthed evidence of several of the crimes he had committed. Angered and unsatisfied after attempting his coup, Loghain challenged the Warden to a dual. Unless the Warden chose Alistair Theirin as their champion, Loghain shall be defeated and yield. From there, Loghain is either slain by the Warden or forcibly inducted into the Grey Wardens, the latter causing Alistair to leave in disgust and become a wandering drunk. Battle vs. Witch-king of Angmar (by Greenberet69) Loghian is given a second chance to redeem himself for betraying the king and the Grey Wardens. He is sent on a mission to set up an ambush on Aragorn and kill him but unknown to him he is actually sent on a mission to kill a new threat to the Fereldan's and allies The Witch-King of Angmar. He enter a dark area that has a volcano in the center and sets up the ambush meanwhile The Witch-King is walking in the area and Loghain wonders where The High King of Gondor is and reliases that he has been decevied and so will complete this ambush anyways. He takes aim with his Longshot Crossbow and fires but the bolt bounces of the Witch-King harmlessly. The Witch-King turns to see Loghain load another bolt into his Crossbow and fires but the Witch-King dodges the shot and takes out his Broad Sword and charges at Loghain who takes out his Blightblood longsword and charges as well both warriors clash with their swords and Loghian slashes at the Witch-King's head but is doesn't bother the Witch-King who shrugs it off and continues to attack Loghain until Loghain knocks the Broad sword out of his hands and then jumps back as Loghain tries to strike his head. The Witch-King grabs his Broad Sword and before Loghian's eyes the sword starts burning up with fire and then he covers his ears as a screeching noise hurts his ears and just then his Blighblood sword breaks apart and Loghain quickly takes aim with his crossbow and fires knocking the sword out of the Witch-King's hands so The Witch-King takes out his Morgul Blade and Loghain takes out his Summer Greatswrod and charges at the Witch-king who dodges the strike and tries to stab Loghain in the back to poison him but the armor protects Loghain and breaks the blade and Loghain slashes once again hitting the Witch-King in the face but still he doesn't go down. The Witch-King takes out his Mace /Flail and Loghian charges at him and so The Witch-King swings the mace and Loghain dodges it but the Witch-king slides it to the right knocking Loghain on the ground and as Loghain looks up the Witch-King swings the mace and crushes Loghain's skull. The Witch-King sees the dead body of Loghain and yells in victory Expert's Opinion The Witch-King won because of the better weapons and he was just way to hard to kill and defeat. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Théoden (by Cfp3157) No battle written. Winner: Loghain Mac Tir Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Royal Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Dragon Age Warriors